


Bubbles make everything better

by claveldelaire



Series: Traducciones Marvel [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Absence, Bathing/Washing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de un ataque, Bucky se quedó en silencio una vez más. Steve lo encontró bajo la lluvia, lo sacó del barro y decidió darle un baño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles make everything better

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bubbles Make Everything Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475053) by [SebastianStan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianStan/pseuds/SebastianStan). 



> **POR FAVOR, NO PUBLIQUEN ESTA HISTORIA EN OTROS SITIOS.**
> 
> Hola, esta es mi primer traducción en este fandom, espero que les guste.

La vida como soldado no incluía ningún lujo. La buena comida, el descanso, incluso una ducha decente, eran cosas difíciles de encontrar una vez que te habías convertido en un arma.

Luego de tener el cerebro lavado y de ser entrenado para ser un asesino por más de cincuenta años, las cosas de todos los días solían ser problemáticas para Bucky. Los últimos meses los había pasado viviendo con el hombre del puente. No, con Steve, su nombre era Steve. Los pocos recuerdos que había podido recuperar estaban borrosos pero al menos estaba ahí. Y Steve, él también estaba; Bucky lo recordaba aunque aún no se recordara a sí mismo.

Steve trataba lo mejor que podía de ayudarlo a que se adaptara a su nueva vida fuera de Hydra; era paciente durante sus ataques y lo consolaba luego de las pesadillas. Bucky enía sus días buenos y sus días malos pero Steve siempre estaba allí, un rostro familiar entre tanta oscuridad.

\---

Ese día Steve lo había encontrado bajo la lluvia luego de un ataque particularmente violento, cubierto de suciedad y arrodillado en el barro. Fue cuidadoso cuando caminó hacia él, sosteniendo un paraguas para protegerlos de la lluvia fría.

—¿Bucky? —lo llamó Steve en voz baja.

El ex soldado ni se movió; solo inclinó aún más la cabeza y el cabello le cubrió la mayor parte del rostro. Todavía estaba en silencio cuando Steve le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Vamos, Buck… Ya todo está bien ahora, volvamos adentro, vamos a limpiarte.

Como Bucky aún no respondía, Steve se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarlo. Esa acción hizo que se ganara una mirada triste de parte de Bucky, a la que respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. En silencio, Steve lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y caminaron juntos de nuevo dentro del apartamento.

Una vez en el interior, Steve cerró su paraguas y lo dejó junto a la puerta para que se secara; sus pasos hicieron eco en el lugar silencioso mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Bucky no lo había seguido, Steve regresó a la puerta de entrada para encontrarlo de pie junto a ella, empapando todo el piso. Suspirando, Steve volvió y lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo hacia el baño.

\---

Bucky se ponía así luego de cada ataque. Steve lo dejaba deshacerse de todo su enojo y frustración en silencio, o trataba de distraerlo para que no lastimara a nadie o se lastimara a sí mismo. Luego Bucky se quedaba en silencio por horas, a veces por días, en los que Steve trataba de consolarlo y de mostrarle lo mucho que le importaba.

Ese día estaba sucediendo lo mismo de siempre, Bucky lo seguía en silencio; apenas había escuchado la palabra “baño” y luego sintió el sonido de la bañera siendo llenada. Se dio vuelta y vio el leve vapor que inundaba el lugar y algo más que estaba comenzando a formarse en la superficie. Cuando Steve se dio vuelta, le sonrió y se aclaró la garganta.

—Iré a buscarte algo de ropa limpia. ¿Por qué no te sacas todo y te metes a la bañera?

Sin esperar una respuesta, Steve lo dejó solo, cerrando la puerta al salir. Se tomó su tiempo para elegir la ropa para Bucky, pantalones deportivos y una camiseta de algodón. Miró ambas cosas en sus manos antes de volver al baño. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, pero entró al no recibir respuesta. Bucky estaba sentado dentro de la bañera justo como él le había pedido, la ropa sucia estaba en una pila en un rincón de la habitación. Las burbujas que le había agregado al agua, ahora cubrían toda la superficie que se había elevado al nivel perfecto mientras él no estaba.

Cerró la puerta para mantener la calidez de la habitación y se dirigió a cerrar el grifo. Steve dejó la ropa limpia y una toalla sobre la tapa del inodoro, al alcance de Bucky. Durante todos los movimientos de Steve, Bucky había permanecido en silencio, mirando las burbujas que se acumulaban alrededor de su cuerpo. Sentía una extraña tranquilidad que emanaba de la espuma perfumada y comenzó a relajarse poco a poco en la calidez que lo rodeaba.

Steve resistió las ganas de reírse cuando vio que Bucky levantó una mano a través de las burbujas y las miró. La espuma blanca había captado la atención de Bucky mientras Steve se sentaba a su lado en el borde de la bañera. Steve tomó un vaso de plástico del extremo opuesto de la bañera, lo llenó de agua que usó para mojarle el pelo a Bucky; el ex soldado ni se movió. Continuó “jugando” con las burbujas, mirándolas cómo resbalaban por su mano de metal y casi sin notar cuando Steve comenzó a masajearle el cuero cabelludo con shampoo.

Miró a Steve solo cuando sintió dedos recorrerle la mejilla, presumiblemente para quitarle algo de suciedad. Todo eso era horriblemente doméstico y muy alejado de lo que pasó en su vida anterior con Hydra, pero no era para nada malo. Todo ese silencio y tranquilidad que compartían era bueno.

Luego de lavarle el pelo, Steve lo ayudó a lavarse el resto del cuerpo y vació la bañera. Rápidamente cogió una toalla y se la envolvió en la cintura antes de ayudarlo a salir de la bañera y sentarlo sobre la tapa del inodoro, junto a su ropa. Tomó una segunda toalla y comenzó a secarle el cabello.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Steve dejó escapar un ruidito sorprendido. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró a Bucky con la cara escondida contra su estómago y los brazos alrededor de su cintura. No era usual que Bucky iniciara algún tipo de contacto con Steve y solo ese pequeño gesto, hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

—Oh, Buck…

Steve se inclinó lo más que pudo, envolviendo a Bucky con un brazo por los hombros y la otra mano enterrada en su cabello. Se quedaron así hasta que Steve se apartó y se agachó para sostenerle la cara entre las manos.

—Está bien, Bucky, todo va a estar bien. Cuidaré de ti.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron antes de que Steve se inclinara hacia adelante lentamente, cerrando los ojos. Sus labios se tocaron con suavidad, inocentes, y luego Steve se apartó. Esperaba mirar a Bucky a la cara y encontrarse con la misma indiferencia que veía día tras días pero lo que vio le llenó el corazón de esperanza.

Dibujada en todo el rostro de Bucky, estaba la promesa de una mejora, de una mejor vida que estaba por venir.

Por primera vez desde que había regresado con Steve, Bucky Barnes estaba sonriendo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **POR FAVOR, NO PUBLIQUEN ESTA HISTORIA EN OTROS SITIOS.**
> 
> Pueden encontrarme en Tumblr como [claveldelaire](http://www.claveldelaire.tumblr.com).  
> Espero que les haya gustado. Los comentarios y kudos siempre son bienvenidos ♥


End file.
